Cafe de l'Amour
by Broken Piesces
Summary: Tomoyo's family opened a new cafe and Sakura and Tomoyo are working as the waitresses. There are new guys in town, and their names are Eriol and Syaoran, who also happened to have opened a new cafe â R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note**: **Well** **I got bored so I made this story..so sorry for the wrong grammar..I rushed it..hope you like it!**

**Whole Summary: Tomoyo's family is opening a new café called Café de Amour. The new waitresses are Tomoyo and Sakura. Down the street.. There's a new café opened just when Café de Amour opened...its called Café Grande.. The owners are Eriol Herizigawa and Syaoran Li.. What will happen if these four people meet each other..is it just a coincidence or is it faith..I wonder...well...just read and find out!**

**Toodles!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Café de Amour xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sakura was walking along the corridors of their school grounds while suddenly she saw a flier on the ground. She picked it up and read it. It was an advertisements of the new café around the corner called Café de Amour. She saw Tomoyo passing it to every student. Sakura ran up to Tomoyo with excitement. She quickly figured it out that the café that was opening was the Daidoji's.

" Tomoyo, is your family opening a new business?" Sakura said

" So, you've read the flier huh? Yeap, were opening a new one. Its just around the corner. Its gonna be great but we still need waitresses and some workers" Tomoyo said

" Too bad we cant work, 'cause I can work there after school every day" Sakura said

" You know what, actually we can!" Tomoyo exclaimed loud enough for everybody to hear.

" I can ask mother tonight" Tomoyo said

"Okay, see you tomorrow, JA!" Sakura said

x That Night X

Tomoyo and her mother was eating dinner while suddenly Tomoyo remembered about the café.

" Mom, can Sakura and I work at our new café?" Tomoyo asked

" Why sure Tomoyo. Are you working as a waitress, you and Sakura?" her mom said

" Yeah, and don't worry about our uniforms, ' cause I've got it all covered" Tomoyo said with glint in her eyes.

x Next Morning x

" Sakura! Sakura! We're in!" Tomoyo shouted

" That's great! When do we start?" Sakura asked

" Tomorrow after school, is that alright?" Tomoyo asked

" That'll be perfect! But what about our uniforms for our job?" Sakura said

" Here is the picture of it" Tomoyo said

" It's the same as the ones in Tokyo Mew Mew, the one that they're wearing when there working at the café. Im a fan, really!!" Tomoyo said (if you don't know who are the Tokyo mew mew.. Just search it on google!)

Sakura sweat drop.

x That Night x

" Hooray! I got a job at the Café de Amour!" Sakura said to Touya.

" I got a new job too. But it's a different one and has a better salary." Touya said

" Anyway, I got a really cute outfit and its french style!" Sakura said

" Yeah whatever you said Kaijuu!" Touya said teasingly

" I'll let that past this time, your lucky im happy 'cause I have a new job!" Sakura said trying to calm herself. And they eat there dinner in silence.

x Next Day x

" Im so excited Tomoyo!" Sakura said

" Yeah me too! Here I brought your outfit with me today!" Tomoyo said taking out there cute uniforms.

" Its so KAWAIIII!" Sakura exclaimed

" I cant wait!" They both said in unison

x Later that Day x

" C'mon lets change into our uniforms" Tomoyo said

" Ok, lets go" SAkura said

After they changed into there uniforms...

" You look KAWAIIIII!!!" shouted Tomoyo holding her camcorder

Sakura just sweatdrop

Sakura's uniform fitted her perfectly so as Tomoyo. They've grown a lot since elementary.

" Theres a lot of costumers" Sakura said

" Uh huh, hey there's Chiharu! Tomoyo said.

Chiharu walk up to them.

" Hi girls! O yea.. Did you know there's a new café down the street too.. Im going to check it out tomorrow.. Well I got to go, see you guys tomorrow" Chiharu said waving to them.

" bye" tomoyo and Sakura said

" Hmmm.. Who could be the owner?" Sakura said thinking

" Why don't we check it out after our shifts!" Tomoyo said

" Hai!" sakura said

x After their Shifts x

" Are you ready Sakura?" Tomoyo asked

" Hai, lets go" Sakura said

They went to the new café down the street. The café looks really great. Its mix with English and Chinese designs.

" Welcome to Café Grande ladies.. May I take your order?" said a blue haired boy with a big smirk plastered on his face.

" Well surely sir, get us your best cake here" Tomoyo said

" Coming right up Ms.?" the blue haired boy asked

" Tomoyo Daidojie and this is Sakura Kinomoto" Tomoyo said

" what a wonderful names.. Im sorry..Im Eriol Herizegawa!" Eriol said

" well.. Your order is coming right up" he said as he leave.

" What was that about Tomoyo?" sakura ask

" What!.. he just asked our names.. Just relaxed" Tomoyo said

" Whatever.. Well, I have to go to the bathroom" Sakura said

" Ok" Tomoyo said

Sakura is going to the bathroom when someone bumped into her and fell on the ground.

" Hey, watch where your going Ms." The boy said pissed off

" Hoa, maybe you're the one whos not looking where your goin!" Sakura said getting pissed off. '_ he's the one who bumped into me and he's the one who's getting mad.. I don't really understand guys!' _Forgetting thatshe was still on top of the guy._ 'He has an auburn hair with beautiful eye—.. Hoa..what am I thinking'_

" Can you get of me now, your quite heavy you know!" the boy said irritated

" What– O.. Sorry" blushing 20 shades of red while getting of him

" Whatever!" the boy said

" Hmph. WHATEVER?! Arent you going to say sorry?" Sakura said fuming.

" Why? im not the one whos not looking where their going!" the boy said calmly

" FINE!" stomping he's feet really hard, she walked away leaving the boy 's foot in pain.

Sakura walked up to Tomoyo who is talking to Eriol.

" Sakura your back already?" Tomoyo said surprised

" Yea, c'mon I don't want to stay here anymore!" Sakura said irritated

" Why?" Eriol asked

" its nothing... I just met someone who ruined my day!" Sakura said

" Is it someone who has an auburn hair?..brown eyes?..something like that?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded. Eriol sighed.

" Wait just a second ladies" Eriol said

After a few minutes they saw Eriol walking up to them dragging someone.

" Is this the guy your talking to?" Eriol said pushing the guy forward.

" This is Syaoran Li, the co-owner of this café. Gomenasai, he didn't really mean to act like that, did you Syaoran?" Eriol said glaring at Syaoran giving him _'say sorry_ look

" Hai, Gomenasai" mumbled Syaoran

" hmph, Whatever!" Sakura said

" Well, we have to leave... we'll just see you around! Ja" Tomoyo said

"Ok..see you soon..Ja" Eriol said curtly

Tomoyo waved at Eriol while Syaoran and Sakura has a glaring contest.

TBC...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sakura: Well.. What do you think guys? Is it good?**

**Syaoran: Whatever.. Just leave some review..flames accepted!**

**Broken Piesces: Hey be nice Xiao lang**

**Syaoran: WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME!**

**Broken Piesces:** **your new nickname, of course**

**Syaoran:** **YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Syaoran chased Broken Piesces**

**Sakura: Well..just leave us some review! Ja!**


	2. Stuck Together

_Previous:" hmph, Whatever!" Sakura said _

" _Well, we have to leave... we'll just see you around! Ja" Tomoyo said _

"_Ok..see you soon..Ja" Eriol said curtly_

_Tomoyo waved at Eriol while Syaoran and Sakura has a glaring contest._

"Hey did you know Herizigawa-kun and Li-kun are new here..they were taking over their family business.." Tomoyo said

" I don't care..but that Li guy is such an inconsiderate jerk...uhhhhh!!" Sakura shouted

"Calm down Sakura,if you don't want to see Li-kun..then don't go to the café..its not like there going to go to our school!" Tomoyo said calming Sakura down

" your right!" Sakura said calming down.

"Ill just see you tomorrow..Ja" Tomoyo said

"Ja" Sakura said..turning tothe other way while Tomoyo went to the other.

"So hows your first day kaiju?" Touya asked

" Its good..but I don't like the new café down the street!!" remembering what happened lately.

" Well..good luck with that..Im going to work today_" _Touya said leaving

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!"

Sakura woke up looking at the time, she just stared at it and tried to go back to sleep until she realized that she was.." AHHH..IM LATE!!" She ran down the stairs grab some toast and run to school(A/N: did I mention there all 16 here and there in HS)

Sakura went to her classroom just in time before the teacher came.

" Always beat the teacher huh? Sakura" Rica said smiling at her

" Yes_pant_ I_pant_woke_pant_up_pant_late" Sakura said panting

"Go back to your seat class! We've got two new students today, come inside boys" Mr. Terrada ordered

The two guys went inside while all the girls squeals except for Sakura and Tomoyo

"There so Kawaii!!"

"OMG!..there hot!"

Sakura turned pale white and you can see Syaoran smirking and that made the girls squeal louder, while Tomoyo and Eriol are just exchanging smiles.

"Sakura whats wrong?!" Rica asked

"No-Nothing" Sakura tried to smile

"Ok class quiet down, boys introduce yourselves" Mr. Terrada said

"I'm Eriol Herizigawa, you can just call me Eriol" Eriol said smiling while the girls look at him dreamily

"Hn, Im Syaoran Li" Syaoran said rolling his eyes but the girls ignored the way he acted and looked at him dreamily too.

"Ok..now you know them..Eriol-kun you can seat behind Tomoyo-chan..and for you Syaoran-kun–" Mr.Terrada said looking for his seat

'_Please not behind me_, _Please not behind me_, _Please not behind me, but I wouldn't mind if he seat behind m — WTH!..What am I thinking.. Please not behind me_, _Please not behind me_!_' Sakura thought...' while Syaoran was thinking the same thing_.

"I know why don't you sit behind Sakura-chan" Mr. Terrada said

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted

"Ms. Kinomoto, is there a problem ?" Mr. Terrada said looking at her sternly

"No-Nothing sensei" Sakura mumbled while Syaoran is smirking

They met each others eyes, '_his eyes are really pretty, and its re- what the! Why am I thinking that!! Uhhh..stupid thoughts!' Sakura thought.'I didn't know her eyes is that pretty, and she is prett- what the heck am I thinking!' Syaoran thought_. They looked away blushing, the class didn't notice but Eriol and Tomoyo notice it and smirk evilly. Syaoran walked past Sakura and sit behind her. The class started.

After class Eriol asked Tomoyo and Sakura if he and Syaoran can go visit café de Amour. Tomoyo said yes, while Sakura and Syaoran are ignoring each other.

"Hey your café looks really nice" Eriol complimented

"Arigato, yours too" Tomoyo said smiling at Eriol

" Hey Sakura can you go get drinks for us?" Tomoyo asked

"Hai!" Sakura said leaving heading for the kitchen

"Hey Syaoran, why don't you help Sakura -chan in the kitchen" Eriol said

"Hn" Syaoran said giving a glare at Eriol which is smiling evilly. _'I don't like the look his giving me even Tomoyo-chan have them, I know there planning on something!' Syaoran thought while going to the kitchen_.

Inside the Kitchen...

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said raising her eyebrow

"You should be thankful because Im helping You!" Syaoran said shrugging

"Well.. I don't need your help so you can go now" Sakura said fuming '_this guy is such a jerk...I cant believe I like him!!..HOA..did I just say that..erase that erase that!!' Sakura thought_ _she felt her face grew hot_.She didn't notice that his face is only inches away from her '_ she's really pretty especially when she's angry..she's different from_ _the other girls..maybe that's why I like her' "_Hey" Syaoran said,Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and almost fell onto the floor but someone caught her hand and she felt arms enveloped her._' he caught, but this is not right but it feels right' sakura thought. _Sakura is blushing madly she pushed him then looked away and mumbled Arigato but she only recieved a Hn from him. But they didnt know that someone is watching them from afar.

"Im leaving since you don't want me here" Syaoran said disappointment can be seen in his eyes. Sakura felt pang of guilt hit her. Before Sakura said anything, " the door wont budge" Syaoran said trying to open the door but didn't work. Sakura just stared at the door until suddenly she just registered what Syaoran said.

" WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!" Sakura shouted running around in circles..." What are we gonna do?" Sakura asked Syaoran just shrugged " Were doomed!!" Sakura said starting to panick again until...

TBC...

**Authors Note: Hope you like it.. Sorry if its kinda short... I'll update as soon as I can 'cuz im really busy right now.. So Plz...REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: AHHHH!!..sorry if I updated so late!..well..hope you keep on reading my story..hahah..**

_Previous: " the door wont budge" Syaoran said trying to open the door but didn't work. Sakura just stared at the door until suddenly she just registered what Syaoran said._

" _WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!" Sakura shouted running around in circles..." What are we gonna do?" Sakura asked Syaoran just shrugged " Were doomed!!" Sakura said starting to panic again until..._

Syaoran pushed her on the wall and trap her with both of his arm..." Sy-Syaoran?" Sakura asked stammering. Syaoran didn't say anything and hid his eyes with his bangs.."A-are y-you o-ok?" Sakura said afraid_ 'what's wrong with him..he's not acting like this a minute ago..and why is my heart beating like this?'.._Syaoran neared his face to her a few inches away and whispered _be quiet_ that sent down some chills to Sakura. Syaoran then walked away and asked Sakura if she have her cell phone like nothing happened. "Hai, I have it...who are you gonna call?" Sakura said giving him a confuse look forgetting what happened. " to order us some food..what do you think " Syaoran said sarcastic

"How can you think about food when here we are stuck here..and with an annoying guy like you!!" Sakura said fuming

" to call for help, you dimwit! What else!" Syaoran said casually

" Oh" Sakura said blushing while Syaoran shaking his head

"HMPH!!" Sakura said sticking out her tongue

"Hn" was his reply

_on the other side of the room..._

"Our plan isn't working" Eriol said

" yea, these two people are really stubborn" Tomoyo said

" yeap, perfect match" Eriol said chuckling

_yesterday..._

_Tomoyo is looking for Eriol, when she saw him in the music room playing the piano. 'Wow, he's really good' . "Hello there, Daidojie-san" Eriol said kissing her hands. "He-hello there, I didn't mean to interrupt you and you can just call me Tomoyo" Tomoyo said_

" _Ok, if you will call me Eriol" he said smirking leading her to the piano_

" _fine for me" Tomoyo said chuckling_

_Eriol started playing the piano, " I love this song!" Tomoyo exclaimed _

' _I really like the way she laugh' then He chuckled.._

(**A/N: The song is The Gift****by****Jim Brickman)**

winter snow is falling down  
children laughing all around  
lights are turning on  
like a fairy tale come true

sitting by the fire we made  
you're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone  
and baby I found you

all I want is to hold you forever  
all I need is you more every day  
you saved my heart   
from being broken apart  
you gave your love away  
and I'm thankful every day  
for the gift

watching as you softly sleep  
what I'd give if I could keep  
just this momentif only time stood still

but the colors fade away  
and the years will make us grey  
but baby in my eyes  
you'll still be beautiful

all I want is to hold you forever  
all I need is you more every day  
you saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
you gave your love away  
and I'm thankful every day  
for the gift

(instrumental)

all I want is to hold you forever  
all I need is you more every day  
you saved my heart   
from being broken apart  
you gave your love away  
I can't find the words to say  
that I'm thankful every day  
for the gift

" _that was great Tomoyo"_ _Eriol_ _complimented_

" _thanks, you too Eriol" Tomoyo said trying to hide her blushing face but Eriol notice it and chuckled_

" _o yea, I came here to ask you for help!" Tomoyo remembered_

" _sure, what is it for?" Eriol asked_

" _well, it's about Sakura and Syaoran" Tomoyo said_

" _what about them?" Eriol said confused_

" _well, they just keep on bickering every time they have the chance to.. I want them to get each other to know better.." Tomoyo explained_

"_yes, continue" Eriol said knowing were this is going_

" _..besides its really obvious they like each other" Tomoyo said_

" _so you and I are going to be a matchmaker" Eriol said_

"_Yeap" Tomoyo said with glint in her eyes_

_Eriol grinned_

"_So what's the plan " Eriol said_

" _ok..here..we are going to trap those two together in the kitchen, of course they have to work together, so they can come out." Tomoyo said_

"_ehh... I don't think that would work" Eriol said trying not to hurt Tomoyo's feeling_

" _why do you have a better plan" Tomoyo said with a teary eye_

" _ah-ah-ah..well.. we can try it out, maybe your plan would work!" Eriol said panicking 'ahh.. please don't cry, " Eriol thought_

" _YAY!!" Tomoyo said getting back to her old self again_

_Eriol sighed in relief_

Syaoran tried to call Eriol but he wouldn't answer even Tomoyo. He's getting frustrated when he heard a loud _growl'_, he look at Sakura who is blushing saying sorry, then he chuckled. Sakura was surprised by his action'_ wow he actually smiled, and he looked really cute there' _Sakura thought while blushing and Syaoran noticed it _' she's really pretty ' he thought _

"AHHH.. Im really hungry" Sakura whined '_growl_

"here" giving her a cake

" where did you get that?" Sakura asked forgetting they were in the kitchen

"hmm..were in the kitchen" Syaoran said

" o yea, huh?..I forgot" Sakura said scratching her head

" looks like it" Syaoran said laughing

" hmph" sticking her tongue out then she laughed too

" you know Syaoran your not a bad guy after all!!" Sakura said giving him a smile

" you too" Syaoran said blushing, giving her a rare smile

on the other side of the room...

" see told you it would work" Tomoyo said

" yea.. Didn't thought of that" Eriol said

" hey, what's that supposed to mean" Tomoyo said

" don't mind me" Eriol said chuckling

"but I'm still not content" Tomoyo said with glint in her eyes

Eriol just sweat dropped

_TBC..._

**Authors Note:**_ well..thats it for now..please read and leave a review..._


	4. Author's Note

Authors Notes:

Im really sorry for not updating so soon!!..but im running out of ideas, so if you have a suggestion..I am gladly that you did..so please send me your ideas for the next chapter because I need your help..hehe..lol..Thanks!


End file.
